


The Letters

by yaoiluver15



Series: Throne of Glass One-Shots Series [2]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dominant Chaol, Love Letters, M/M, submissive dorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoiluver15/pseuds/yaoiluver15
Summary: Dorian sends his lover Chaol some...explicit letters while he's away. When Chaol gets back he's intent on making his prince's fantasies a reality. (Part of the TOG one-shots series)





	The Letters

**Dorian & Chaol**

Dorian was in his rooms when Chaol burst in. He jumped as he turned around, smiling when he saw the papers in Chaol's hand and the look on his friend's face.

"I see you found my letters." Dorian said. "I thought you wouldn't be back for another week."

"I sped things up." Chaol said as he closed and locked the doors. "I dismissed your guards so no one will interrupt us. I plan to make you pay for these."

Dorian had snuck a collection of "innocent" stories he'd written inside Chaol's bag. They described everything Dorian wanted Chaol to do to him when he returned in extreme detail. Judging by the lust in Chaol's eyes and the giant tent in his pants, they worked. "I thought you'd like them."

"You knew they'd distract me." Chaol was standing over Dorian's chair now. He read from one letter, " _And as you bite into my neck I'd reach down and grab your long, thick prick. I'd use the same hand to put your manhood against mine and pump us both while thrusting my hips_. There's also this:  _I would love the feeling of your gaze as you watch me open myself up for you, thrusting three of my fingers into my own arse as you stroke yourself_ " Dorian shivered as Chaol read them. "You're not leaving this room until we've made your fantasies a reality."

"Are you going to hold me hostage?" Dorian's eyes twinkled.

"Yes." Chaol picked Dorian up from his chair and easily tossed him onto the bed. "You're not going to be able to walk for days."

"Then stop talking and fuck me, captain."

Chaol growled as he climbed onto Dorian and kissed the prince, taking control immediately in the wrestle between their tongues. As he kissed him, Chaol ripped off Dorian's shirt. The buttons flew in the air as the fabric tore and Chaol was already ripping off Dorian's pants. Dorian was much more careful as he unbuttoned Chaol's clothes before helping the copper-eyed warrior take them off. Chaol pulled Dorian by his raven colored hair onto his cock. Dorian opened his mouth and took in his friend's member, quickly taking the first five inches. He slowly managed to take the whole thing, gagging as he did. Chaol moaned as Dorian swallowed him whole, gripping Dorian's head to speed him up. Dorian began to hum, sending vibrations up Chaol's shaft with the action. Dorian took Chaol's dick out of his mouth, holding it so he could lick up the sensitive underside, the mushroom head, and finally take Chaol's balls into his mouth. He used every part of his mouth expertly, using his tongue to cup them and roll them around as he sucked them. Dorian then licked his way back up to Chaol's cock, flicking the head against his tongue with his hand. Chaol was barely able to keep his balance in his position on his knees. He'd gotten to the point where he was in such euphoria that he couldn't even moan or groan anymore. He just held his mouth open as he watched Dorian work his magic. Dorian looked Chaol straight in the eyes as he deepthroated his lover's dick, his tongue dancing around the pole.

Chaol grunted and pushed Dorian off. "You're trying to make me cum too early, aren't you?" Chaol said.

"Maybe a little." Dorian admitted mischievously.

Chaol grabbed Dorian and flipped the prince over, pushing his head down into the sheets. "Two can play at that game."

Chaol leaned down and licked up the crack of Dorian's hole. Dorian moaned into the silk sheets as the brown haired man began flicking his tongue onto his hole. Chaol spit into his hand before he stuck his tongue into Dorian's ass, licking the inside zealously. As he did that he began to jack off the blue-eyed man underneath him, using the saliva coating his hand as lube. Dorian was whining and moaning as Chaol pleasured him from the front and back. He reached backwards and pushed his lover's face deeper into his ass, crying out "Chaol!" as his friend licked his inner walls.

"Oh fuck, fuck, FUCK, FUUUCK, yes Chaol, yes Chaol, fuck Chaol, yes...yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssss! YES!" Dorian moaned loudly, finally allowed to lift his head a bit. "I'm going to cum. I'm-I'm gonna cum!"

Chaol released Dorian's member and pulled away from his ass.

"No, Chaol, please." Dorian whined. He reached for his cock but Chaol swatted his hand away. "Please let me cum. Please don't do this to me, I need it. Please Chaol."

"Look at how easy it is to get my little prince begging." Chaol laughed.

"It's not funny, I need to cum."

"Not yet. We still have a whole page left to act out. Then we still have have three more letters to go through."

"Chaol, please?"

Chaol flipped Dorian over as he tried to hump the bed. "It's your own fault for writing those letters."

Chaol used lube he pulled out of his pocket to quickly prepare Dorian before coating his cock. He pulled Dorian's legs onto his shoulders for better access. Then he lined himself up and pushed inside Dorian's hole, not bothering to go slowly since he still needed to teach Dorian a lesson about the letters. He began thrusting in and out quickly. Dorian squirmed and grunted as Chaol let himself go wild. When Chaol finally hit his prostate the prince began to scream and moan uncontrollably from the pleasure. He reached for his dick but, again, Chaol didn't let him touch it.

"P-please...C-...Chaol." Dorian had trouble saying it with the level of pleasure he was feeling.

Chaol, just to be evil, leaned down and licked Dorian's ear, trailing down to his neck and then to his nipples, using a hand to tease the other one as he swirled his tongue around it. He began thrusting into Dorian faster, hitting his prostate dead-on every single time. Dorian was screaming as Chaol did this. His dick was aching for stimulation so badly, but Chaol was using his other hand to keep both of the prince's hands above his head.

"Oh yes! It feels so good! I just need to cum! Chaol, please, I'll do anything!" Dorian cried.

"It's a good thing I sent the guards away or they'd hear the prince screaming out like a common whore." Chaol said.

"Do you think any of your men would join us?" Dorian panted. "Would you want any help filling my hole? Maybe from Ress?"

Chaol grabbed Dorian's neck. "No. You're all mine, Crown Prince." Chaol growled.

"I love it when you say that, captain." Dorian gasped.

Chaol continued fucking Dorian for another ten minutes, the two moaning, grunting and talking dirty the entire time. Not once the whole time was Dorian allowed to touch himself. When the captain felt himself getting close he began stroking Dorian's cock. All it took was five pumps for Dorian to shoot his load, moaning in relief as he was painted with streaks of his own cum. An especially impressive shot arced in the air onto Chaol's upper lip. The brown haired man leaned down and Dorian licked the cum off his lip. Chaol moaned after the action and kissed Dorian as he came inside the prince's ass, his body jerking from the intensity of his orgasm. Dorian deepened the kiss as he felt himself being filled past the brim, cum dripping from his ass as Chaol continued firing. The prince had to pull away to moan as his captain kept shooting his cum into his prostate. When Chaol was finished he withdrew from Dorian's ass, his juices spilling from Dorian. As the blue eyed man whined from the loss Chaol kissed him one more time before lying next to him and holding him close to his chest. Dorian nestled close to his lover's chest.

"So, did you like the letters at least?" Dorian asked with a smirk.

Chaol chuckled deeply. "Shut up." He kissed Dorian again as the two of them fell asleep.


End file.
